in you'er arms
by hetalinstucker56
Summary: gerita ship :P :3
1. Chapter 1

**i cant think for Nyos i wanna write this one badly tho**

* * *

**Prologue **

_'...i'v been having ..wired dreams and not even to out of the ordinary but every night for the past mounth i...see ... him ...why is that i like girls but i fell he's my only one ii truly care for..."_

"VE~GERMANY " the italin happily jumped on his bed "ITALY! VAS ARE YOU DOING!" the german yelled still half asleep. "Well i wanted to be with you Frattelo kind of kicked me out today to be with spain" he said twiddling his thumbs. Germany sat up and ran his hand threw his hair "Ja i guess we can" Italy hugged him "VE~YAY " Germany smiled softly."Alright out so i can get dressed."He saluted and said "YES SIR " and happily skipped out of the room. Germany sighed and got up. ' these dreams im having don't just start with him they end with him ...bloodied is it a sign of some sort...or am i crazy...' he got dressed and sat on his bed ' if it isn't tho ... will he ...die..." "VE~ Germany whats you doing" "WHARG Italy what are you doing i told you to wait outside" "Si... but it got really boring" Germany sighed. "Only you hetalia..." "Ve~" he said hugging him "Alright lets go ..." he said slicking his hair back. ' im just paranoid hes fine...right ' When he woke up this morning a bad feeling lingered around him and wasn't leaving soon he watched the happy nation skip in front of him. "Ve ve ve ve~ Germany lets go to the park !" Germany nodded at him and smiled

the two nations walked around the park for a bit then italy saw the ice cream shop he gasped. "Veh~ Gelato!can we doutisu can we " he looked up smiling at the German "Ja sure" "YAY! lets go." ' i was sure of one thing ... this feeling was strong and not going away was something going to happen?'

* * *

**blaaa blaaa blaaa longer chapters next im going to feel the feels next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**immmmmmmmm back ...so here the feels come**

* * *

"Veh veh vh" The happy italin kicked his feet eating his ice cream Germany smiled "veee geleto is the best thanks Germany" "Ja of course" the italin got up "ludy lets go to the pond!" the german chuckled " go ahead ill be their in a minute ok?" "Ve yes sir " he ran happily ahead the german smiled as he ran off excitedly ' why would anyone want to hurt him... hes so happy and innocent

**italys p.o.v.**

i stood at the pond waiting for Germany but i heard a scream and went to check it out. where i herd it was an Ally not to far from where i was " LET ME GO TOMMY I PAID YOU ALREADY" i heard i got close enough to see a woman trying to escape a grasp of a tall man " mabey you did but i want more" he said seductively. i ended up making a noise and they heard me "what whos there " i stepped around from the corner tommy let go of the girl. she ran behind them me hugging me " oh thank you for saving me cole" she got close to his face "please play along " i nodded i could sense the situation tommy pulled a gun out "whos this you'er boy friend " he said smirking she backed away from me she must not of know i would get hurt "no hes not ..." i stood their a little scared but i didnt want her getting hurt she seemed like she was in trouble "reaaaaalllly then it wouldnt hurt to just" i heard to bangs and pain flooded my body "VEEEE!" "shot him" he smirked "TOMMY " she screeched i heard police sirens " shit tommy we gotta go if boss finds out "His lacky said the gang ran away "oh my god im so sorry for pulling you in to this " she said trembling "ITALY!"

"ITALY ITALY" he yelled running towards him cradling him " g-Germany i-it hurts so much" "my god im so sorry "she said crying "mien gott! BITTE HOLD ON BITTE BITTE!" the ambulances and police came soon after haling him away to the hospitable he stood their in the spot where he held him "i-italy..." the woman put a hand on his shoulder "im so sorry i should have told him to run maybe Tommy would have shot me ..." he looked at her "its fine we should get to the hospitable and inform his friends w-whats you er name knowing Italy ...he made a new friend today" "J-jacy ..." he nodded and waved her to his car ' im the biggest idiot i cant lose him ... i...i love him...' he started tearing up as he drove his car.

* * *

**Itttts longer ::( so much feels from this ... lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo im on my tablet computers down stairs lol any way i will fix this story a bit later**

* * *

when they got to the hospital both stared calling people to inform them of Italy in some terms got award for jacy due that she knew none of these people. About 2 hours after calling everyone a few showed up most of them where to far to come if they came they would wait the longest time waiting for the surgery to be over. spain, prussia, romano, and France where ones that came and the wait killed them all jacy felt so guilty and if he didnt make it even worse. Germany whent over precious memories he had of the happy go lucky nation.

_**"damn it where did he go skiping on training again " the geman franticly looked for the italin nation " oh cioa kitty!" Italy said happyly. Germany was about to give him a good scolding but then " ve do you know why we have violence in the world when it hurts so many people?" The cat looked confused " mew?" He chuckled " yeah... i thought so why do people think war is the answer peace is what we need mabey the world would be a better place ...it hurts many people i hate war but im cursed to live as a nation ..."**_

jacy sat waiting with everyone she looked down she saw feet "ciao im Romano italias brother " she looked up and blushed " h-hi im j-jacy " she said "awwwww romas being nice " spain slipped in "shut up bastardo " "ze awesome Prussia lightens up ze mood some hey west come on get your mind of it for the moment need to make some time fly by right" "..." Germany was still pondering on that one flashback ' it hurts so many people ...i hate war...**why am i cursed to live as a nation...' "**west hey bruder!" prussia walked over to Germany. "Oh vas bruder" he smiled " come on italy wouldnt want you to be sad right now" they looked over at the others "honhonhonhon romano are you blushing" "sisi he is france" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Jacy giggled.

"ARE ANYOF YOU EVEN WORRIED FOR HIM !"

Everyone stoped.

"Bruder of course we are"

"dont you dare potato basterdo..."

"what"

romano walked up to him "DONT YOU DARE TELL ME THAT WE ARE MORE THEN YOU KNOW DAMN IT HES MY BROTHER YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES WE JUST KNOW HE WOULD LIKE US TO BE HAPPY AND NOT SULK LIKE YOUER SORRY FUCKING ASS!"Germany was more then surprised to see him of all people yell back at him in anger and not the normal i hate you way ". . . . . . . ." "IF YOUER GOING TO SIT HERE SULKING YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT CALL HIM YOUER FRIEND YOU SAY YOU KNOW HIM THEN YOU SHOULD FUCKING KNOW THAT HE WOULDNT WANT YOU OR FUCKING ANYONE CRYING OR SULKING OVER HIM DAMN IT" "h-hey i may not know italy that well but i know he wouldnt want you yelling at Germany..." he just huffed and walked away.

**'_g-germany d-dont you cant please germany'_**

**_'italy i must go i not we will lose the war for sure' _**

**_'*sniffle* i hate it war violence death i lost someone close someone i loved i dont want to lose you to germany'_**

'italy i dont want to lose you please dont die ...' 

* * *

**so this was a little filler more like a builed up for more feels ...i will say he aint dyeing...thas crul ...lol but you getten mor fucking feels lol anyway here it is guys hope you ike it**


	4. Chapter 4

_**its 2AM im bored lets do this shittttt**_

* * *

after what seemed hours Italy finally was open for visiting everyone was happy when he woke up. "v-ve?" "ITALY YOUR OK!" Germany hugged him and the party in the room were all happy. "yay your ok" "si thank the lord frattelo" "..." gemany held his shoulders and looked at him "italia you ok?" " ...w-who are you?" everyone was shocked. "f-frattelo dont fuck around you know us" "You know ze awesome me!" "italy its big brother france...""i-italy...?" Germany could barely speak. "whos italy ? who are you? were am i ? who are all of you i dont know any of you?" 'at that very moment i felt my heart break i couldnt take it i actuly cryed' "i-italy your italy you love pasta and comeing around me because you feel safe and you almost never have a frown italy come on you have to remeber" Germany looked up at him Italys eyes widend "your h-holy rome but you died holy roma you came back for me!" Italy hugged him just about everybody in the room was shocked but not as shocked as prussia and germany. "holy...rome...?" Germany was shocked and confused. "italy... whos holy rome im germany "

* * *

**as you can see holy roma wahwahhaha any way sorry its short im tired and i havnt updated in forever so it really short plus i need to think of ideas WHHAAAAAA**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so in this chapter i willput song refs in it if you can guess them right i' will put you in the next chapter all you gotta do is give me the song name ok ^^ they will be bolded "...ger...many? but holy rome you look exactly like him..."italy said prussia laghed nervously "no what do you mean italy hes been gone for years " 'after that italy stayed with the german brothers over quiet some fuss from romano but for the past two weeks helping him get his memories back but after that he wasnt italy ...he was quite and not happy where was HIS italy MY italy ...' ('my mind keeps saying run as fast you can) from him but i need to find out more ... the life of a nation... why dose he want to know so much...im starting to think tom and slaxs idea was bad' jacy sat thinking to herself "jacy?~" she turned her head "oh feil hello " she smiled a bit "can i ask you something?" she cocked her head "sure what is it?" "do you like my brother?" She blushed madly "W-what type of question is that ..." germany walked in and saw him smile ' it what seemed like forever...hes back? my italy ?' ('it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? ') italy lay on the bed looking up at him his eyes fully open " germany ...Ti Amo..." those words sunk into him his heart ' this feeling ...' he kissed him and it felt as if he were flyng it felt...like love ' "germany ... * he panted lightly and gasped as ludwig removed there shirts and worked on itlay pants ('blinded by the light going through forever i wont let you go...') germany had his pants removed and italy looked worryed ." vee it looks so big ..."he slowly movewd in and saw italy grip the bed sheets and cry a bit . he leaned forward to kiss his tears away " meine Liebe sich keine Sorgen machen( my love dont worry) " after a little bit he nodded. "i want you to move i love you i always have i want you more then ever germany " he started moving slowly causing him to moan "g-germany" 'after that night hes been so cheerful' "Veee~ germany " he ran to hug him gemany smiled "guten morgen mein Liebe" ' but i still feel like ...something going to happen ...' " IM DONE WITH THIS SICK PLAN!" jacy yelled slaxs pinned her to the wall " well i need you you twit so as of this moment i stll own you .." he hissed jacy jumped "fine... " 'i can warn them tho ...i will " weee ok guys here you go the copy and past mest the bold up ... 


End file.
